


Within Their Walls

by LovesweptWhispers



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesweptWhispers/pseuds/LovesweptWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how or why. Simply that shinobi are disappearing. When the jinchuuriki of Sunagakure and Konohagakure both go missing, the situation turns dire. Is it some complicated plot to destroy the five nations? Or is it all a mere coincidence? </p><p>[Edit:] On Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say you may notice a few discrepancies with the after-war facts, but meh. My story, my rules. I didn't really like all the future stuff anyway. For example: Gaara's combed hair. After I finished laughing like a madman, I just wanted to cry.
> 
> Disclaimer Time: I claim this land for my own! *Jams flagpole into ground. Happens to look over and see Kishimoto doing the same thing on Mt. Naruto. I look at my hill, then back at his mountain.* Dammit. It looks like Kishimoto beat me in the flag race, dears. I don't own Naruto.

**** The light seeped through the cracks in wood. Casting a dim cadence over the his two companions. His fellow shinobi hadn't woken up yet. He half hoped they wouldn't. The likelihood of them escaping from this situation was miniscule at best. And even then, every viable option left one of them dead. He didn't want to have to tell them that.

The creaks and rattles of wooden wheels, in addition to the clops and snorts of horses, were constant. They had been ever since he'd awoken to their predicament. In the beginning, the brunette had worked hard to find a possible escape route. But no feasible options(that didn't involve chakra) had presented themselves. Or, at least, no options that left his teammates alive. The jounin, not for the first time, looked over at the two women. His eyes softening as they landed on, first the purple-head, then the blonde. Years of fighting side by side, only for it all to end inside a poorly made, wooden wagon.

He sighed. "How troublesome."

Shikamaru winced. It hurt to say those oh-so familiar words. It hurt to think, let alone, pretend that he lacked the motivation to save his friends. Not for the first time, the brunette wished Naruto was here to save the day. Even chakra seals couldn't stop that hyperactive blonde.

There was a rustle of cloth and a clink of metal as the taller of his two companions fidgeted. Shikamaru watched as the blonde slowly raised her head. Her teal eyes, usually so sharp, looked distant and sleepy. In all their years together, they had never lost that sharpness. To see them so dull both hurt, and angered him.

"Shikamaru..." Her voice faded on the last syllables as she fought to stay awake.

He winced and murmured, "go back to sleep, Ino."  _ Staying awake isn't worth it. _ She didn't know that. He couldn't let her know that... It would make the pain so much worse.

At his command, the shinobi narrowed her eyes. She growled a weak, "can-it." And shifted her attention to the dark-haired girl leaning against her.

"Hinata?" Ino's words were getting stronger the longer she was awake.

Knowing there was no way Ino would get back to sleep without the drug in her system, Shikamaru attempted to spare Hinata from the same outcome. "Ino, let her sleep."

He didn't need the blonde's glare or sharp words to know she wouldn't listen to him. "Go cry me a river," she snapped. Jostling their sleeping teammate with her shoulder. "Hinata, wake up!"

A tense expression worked it's way onto his face at Ino's rising tone. "Quiet," he hissed, "they're still out there." Teal eyes grew wide, her mouth snapped shut, and she instantly stilled.

Too little, too late. The damage was done.

Shikamaru turned his head away from the image of Ino's panicking face as the wagon slowed to a stop. The only sound was the heavy jingle of chains and the clicking of locks. A few seconds later and the door swung open to reveal a tall silhouette illuminated by a blinding rush of sunlight. The figure(Male or female?) pulled out a syringe and stalked up to Ino first.

Knowing it was their only chance, Shikamaru glanced at Ino and nodded. Wide eyes flashed in comprehension and both captives swung their legs at their captor from opposite directions. The figure(a man) dodged Ino's leg only to step into the other attack. A well placed kick in at the knees caused the assailant-turned-victim to stumble to the floor. "Ha!" Ino's foot snapped down onto their victim's back. Arms gave out, something snapped, and something shattered as the figure collapsed completely to the floor. The tussle had lasted no more than a few seconds.

Quiet permeated the air like a sedative. And maybe it was, because Shikamaru's eyes began to droop and a fuzzy warmth was enveloping his body. A quick glance at Ino told him that she was feeling the same way. His head lolled to the side, giving him a glimpse of their downed opponent and the broken syringe lying next to the body.

Shikamaru released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. It had worked. No more worrying about a problem that, at the moment, he simply couldn't fix. He could finally sleep.


	2. Minor Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've got a nice long chapter fresh out of the oven. (Not kidding. I literally just baked this thing. It came out nicely in my opinion. Not burnt, not raw. Just a beautiful golden brown...)  
> Anyway... I have a couple of things to say.  
> 1) I thought you should know, Naruto and Hinata are currently engaged.  
> 2) At the moment, I believe the end pairings are going to be cannon. Except for Gaara. Who, in canon, is all alone with no one but his cati and hair products to keep him company.  
> 3) I'm unsure if I want to twist this so it complies with the canon timeline or not. We'll see.  
> 4) I mentioned in the summary that I am sick in the head and that this fanfiction would inevitably reflect that. I am trying to decide how disturbing I want this. Sex-slavery? Seriously traumatic scenes? Horrifying, 'watch as I force the characters to eat each other'? Endless possibilities and I'm curious to see what you all think of them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Haha, that's a good one. Anyone here have a few million dollars they want to give me?

Mornings. Sakura had never been one for mornings. It was always difficult to find the will to leave the warm confines of her bed. However, one of the perks for waking with the sun was that the shinobi usually had time to procrastinate. Today was no such day.

The pink haired woman woke to the sound of banging. Violent banging. She grumbled, but was instantly out of bed and at her front door. Procrastinator or not, a medic had to respond quickly in case of emergencies.

In a flash, her front door was unlocked and flung open. To her instant ire, she found the assailant frozen mid-nock and sporting a familiar carefree grin.

"Naruto," she ground out with deadly calm, "someone had better be dying." Knowing Naruto, it was highly unlikely.

The blonde grinned sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm visiting!"

The sentence was barely finished when her fist connected with his jaw. "At-" A quick glance to the other side of her living room, "four-thirty three in the morning!"

Naruto picked himself up off the floor, rubbing a bright red cheek. "Aww, but Sakura-chaaan," he began backing away as the healer advanced towards him. "We never see each other anymore!"

"Probably because I'm busy!" She stopped walking forward and settled for placing her hands on her hips while she scowled.

"That's why I came early, dattebayo!" A moment's hesitation when he saw her expression darkening and then he clarified, "when you aren't busy!"

Wrong answer. Sakura's fists pulsed with chakra as her knuckles turned white. "Naruto..." She growled warningly.

The bright-eyed blonde bolted backwards a few feet, away from imminent danger. "But... Sakura-chan..." His expression drooped and he looked at her sadly, "I missed you..."

At those words, Sakura's anger unwillingly softened. Still, she fought not to give in to those damnable puppy eyes. It was no use. With a defeated sigh, she stepped to the side. Silently inviting Naruto into her home.

Giving her a winning smile, he bounced inside and began scampering about like the puppy he'd always been and would undoubtedly be.

**XXX**

Spending the day with Naruto was much more enjoyable than she'd thought it would be. It wasn't that Sakura didn't appreciate his company, she did. It was simply that her hyperactive friend could be quite the handful and seeing as she hadn't gotten much sleep... The day had every sign of being drawn out and exhausting.

Luckily, that was not the case. Sakura and Naruto had spent a few hours talking at her home. Eventually, Naruto lulled her into a content mood and convinced her to spar with him. Out of habit, they went to training ground 7. The familiar area increasing the pink-haired ninja's comfort.

The spar was chakra-less taijutsu only and nothing more than a friendly work out. Naruto won, but it was a close shave.

Sweaty and bone-tired; Sakura stood with her hands on her knees, breathing raggedly while Naruto flopped onto the grass beside her.

"You're getting better, Sakura-chan," he said a little breathlessly.

Always one for compliments, she gave the blonde a small smile. "Thanks, Naruto..." The softness in her voice must have worried the chuunin because he instantly leaped to his feet and waved his hands in a gesture vaguely defensive.

"N-not that you weren't already good, dattebayo! You're just better than you were! Y-"

Seeing him trying so hard to please her warmed Sakura as much as it made her uncomfortable. She dug her foot into the earth and cut him off, "I know, Naruto."

The silence was equal parts awkward and comfortable. It lasted for ten long seconds before Naruto finally popped it with a kunai. "Let's go to Ichiraku's, dattebayo!" ... A  _ blunt _ kunai.

No use fighting the inevitable. "Only if you're paying."

"Aw, but Sakura-chaaan..." His expression drooped once again, "at least pay your half..." The blonde's lower lip quavered ever so slightly as he fixed big, blue eyes on her.

She sighed. When did Naruto learn to manipulate people? Had he always done that? The question unnerved Sakura a little. She mentally shook herself. It was only puppy-dog eyes. A childish technique at best...

Nonetheless, it was one that worked.

She muttered, "fine." His face instantly lit up. A sunny grin replacing his pout. "But," the sunshine instantly faded to an uncertain smile, "I'm going to go home and shower first."

Just like that, he was happy again. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan! I'll do the same. See you there, dattebayo!" Naruto had already begun walking half-way through speaking. A farewell wave and he was off.

The pink-haired woman shook her head at her dear friend's antics and set off in the direction of her home. Far from anticipating her breakfast/lunch.

**XXX**

"Sakura-chan!" It was easy to locate the source of the call. Naruto was waving his arm wildly from where he stood in front of everyone's favorite ramen stand. Sakura was a little surprised his arm hadn't fallen off yet.

Walking over, the medic-nin settled into her usual tone. "Calm down, Naruto. I don't want to have to reattach that arm."

Unabashed at her words, he continued grinning and simply bolted inside. Allowing herself an affectionate smile, she followed.

Sitting down and ordering, they fell into their usual pattern. At some point Naruto said something that annoyed her and Sakura pretended to get angry with him. Trying to placate her obvious(fake) ire, the blonde offered to pay for her ramen. Sakura, without hesitation, assented.

**XXX**

Waiting for Naruto to finish paying, Sakura extended clasped hands upwards and arched her back in a slow, luxurious stretch. Once again, her doubts had been proven wrong and the meal had been pleasant. A glance at her wrist told her it was 10:39 a.m. and that she had spent most of her morning in Naruto's surprisingly relaxing company.

"Sakura-chaan!" Speak of the devil...

Ending her stretch, Sakura turned and gave her companion a warm smile. Naruto instantly faltered mid-step and stumbled. When he recovered, the blonde stared at her with wide eyes. Mumbling something that sounded like, "you said you were gonna pay."

The pink-head's smile morphed into a frown. Was her smile really that rare? Sakura never got the chance to respond. At that moment, a familiar, half-shirt wearing ninja dropped down from a nearby building and landed less than a foot away.

Both light-haired shinobi leaped back from the newcomer with equally miffed cries of "Sai!". Sakura didn't even have the time to snap a 'watch it', before the dark-haired shinobi was speaking. "The Hokage requests our presence."

A professional mask immediately slid over her features. "Lead the way."

Sai leaped onto the roof of a nearby building with Naruto and Sakura hot on his heels. They were barely across the roof when the ink-ninja spun around on his toe-tips. His two followers skidding to a halt with blatantly confused expressions.

Naruto gave a snapped,"Hurry up, Sai!"

He never was patient.

Sai looked distinctly uncomfortable as he turned to the blonde. "Gomenasai, Naruto; but this mission isn't assigned to you..."

The 20 year old looked crestfallen, his feet shuffling uncharacteristically.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Naruto had been acting strange all day. Waking her up before dawn, wanting to spend the whole day with her, and constantly looking nervous as well as being a little too sensitive... Might as well be straight-forward...

"Naruto." The shinobi's firm voice snapped his focus to her. Momentarily, that is. He flinched at the steely look in her jade eyes and looked at his shifting feet.

Gaze softening, she walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto," she said softly, "what's wrong?"

Head rising ever so carefully, blue eyes drifted tentatively towards her.

A small frown tugged at her lips and a feeling that was distinctly foreshadowing fell over the three ninja.

"Naruto?" Sai's voice startled Sakura and she glanced in his direction. A little surprised to find the pale shinobi on Naruto's other side; mirroring her actions and concern.

Her attention snapped back to the blonde when he started to shake. Tremors wracked his body as his friends watched; helpless against the strange turn of events. Sakura glanced towards Sai once more. Desperately hoping that he would somehow know what to do. The young woman wasn't surprised to find that he was looking at her with the same question twisting his gaze.

A deep breathe. A swallow. She moved to wrap her arms around Naruto. He collapsed all too willingly into her embrace. His head burrowed against her shoulder as sob after silent sob tore through him.

"Naruto," Sai's voice carried gently over them. "Tell us what is wrong."

The blonde went ridged and she felt his chest rise and fall as he took deep, and no doubt calming, breathes.

A few moments later and he slowly withdrew from Sakura. Face downturned and hidden from direct view.

"Naruto?" She tried uncertainly.

Another deep breathe and the blonde gave the tiniest of sniffs. "Gomen," the voice lacked its trademark vibrancy, "it's just..." Naruto abruptly raised his head, revealing puffy eyes enlarged with fear and worry. "Hinata left on a mission a-and it's been too long, dattebayo! She should've been back days ago and know one knows why it's taking so long!" Desperation tinged his voice as he rushed to finish speaking. Running a hand through his already messy hair. "I-I'm just..."

Sakura didn't let him finish. "Naruto..." She began, only to get cut off by Sai.

"Hinata-san is a strong shinobi. She will come back." The woman was suddenly thankful for Sai's logical demeanor.

"Exactly," she agreed. "Besides," Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "Both Shikamaru and Ino are with her and they themselves are fully capable. Not to mention, you'd be hard pressed to succeed against all three of them at once. Especially with Shikamaru leading." Finished, she gave her worried friend a gentle smile.

Naruto seemed at least some-what reassured by their judgement. Though the smile he gave her was a small one, it was a smile all the same. "Thanks," came his soft reply. It was disconcerting to hear how much meaning was packed into that single syllable. The word seeming to echo in the silence that followed...

After a few seconds of deliberation, Sai spoke. "We need to report, but..." A moment's hesitation. "I'll see if there is anything I- _ we _ can do for them," he offered.

The sun, itself, seemed to brighten at these words and Naruto's grin returned full tilt. "Thanks, dattebayo!"

Sakura returned it with a grin of her own and Sai gifted him with a little smile. They then waited and watched as their friend turned around and darted in the direction they'd come.

The female shinobi chuckled and turned to her remaining companion with an amused quirk playing around her lips. "I bet he's going back to Ichiraku's," she teased.

To her confusion, Sai did not respond and, in its stead, was wearing a grave expression. "Let's hurry," was her only warning before he was leaping across rooftops at a back-breaking pace.

Bewildered and frowning for what felt like the 7th time that day, Sakura followed. Her thoughts ringing with unsuppressed irritation. What was Sai's problem?


	3. Missing Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the characters are out of character, let me know. If I can, I will fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me, you would know. If the red skies aren't an obvious enough sign, look for an announcement stating that the Epilogue for Naruto is being revised and redrawn(*cough cough* Gaara's hair).

The doors to the Hokage's office opened with a resounding bang. While mildly terrifying, that didn't startle the Hokage as much as the identity of the ninja who had committed said action.

Sai dropped his arms to his sides and marched into the room. The young man was wearing a blatantly strained expression that was highly unusual on the normally passive face. A movement in his peripheral vision drew the Hokage's gaze to none other than Sakura. Who was following her companion with uncharacteristic timidness.

On any other day, the light-haired man would have wondered at their actions. Today, however, left him with no such curiosity.

A strange gentleness softened his features as he studied the two in front of him. They wouldn't like what he'd have to say. "Sakura... Sai..." The Hokage's voice trailed away uncertainly. Did he have to tell them? Sai already knew what the problem was. In fact, he probably told Sakura.

A concerned look crossed Sakura's face. "Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy-nin sighed. Sai obviously didn't tell her... Of course not...

Kakashi mentally shook himself. Enough of this. He had a job to do and didn't have to tell her anything. Not yet, anyway. "Sakura. Sai." Both shinobi straightened at his commanding tone.

"You are being assigned an confidential A-ranked mission. Time frame is ten days to four weeks. You will have two other companions. Mission type is tracking and retrieval. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sai's response was an immediate, but unnecessary since he had already been partially briefed.

Sakura's jaw worked, yet she remained soundless. After a moment, she closed her mouth and frowned.

"Sakura?"

The pink-head hesitated once more, before looking him straight in the eye. Kakashi received the distinct impression that she was looking for something. Judging by the deepening frown, she wasn't finding anything.

"I accept." The kunoichi's tone was cautious. Had her trust in him really sunk so low?

Saving the thought for later, he pulled a mission scroll from a drawer and set it on the desk. "Now, listen closely. Nothing I say is to leave this room." He waited for them to nod. "Your jobs will be to provide the tracker and strategist with support. Once your team has discovered the location of our prey, you must work together and decide on the best possible course of action."

"Sai." Kakashi focused a flinty gaze on the ink-nin. "Due to your ink jutsu, your priority will be sending a message to Konoha the moment you find our quarry. Be sure to describe the situation and location in detail.

"If the quarry can not be safely apprehended, I also want you to send a request for reinforcements to the nearest allies. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "Excellent." His gaze flickered to Sakura. "As one of our top medic ninjas, your focus should be obvious." The young woman nodded in consent, but the Hokage was already continuing.

"Now, as for the objective... You are charged with locating the missing team, Shinoka." At the team's name, Sakura's brow momentarily furrowed and Sai blinked. Kakashi suppressed a chuckle. He had recently learned from the Mizukage the entertainment in using the names of ninja to create a name for the entire team. After all, it was a group effort, why should the captain received all the recognition? Shinoka(Paper Flowers) was one of his least condescending creations… Although, in all honesty, that team was ingenious despite their frailty. Hence, the reason Kakashi was so proud of that name.

A very indiscreet cough from Sakura brought the Hokage back to the task at hand. "Hmm? Aah, my bad… Where was I?"

His ex-student narrowed her eyes as her brow twitched. "Briefing us on our objective," she replied in a forced tone.

The copy-nin decided to overlook the attitude. "Yes, I remember now. Team Shinoka.

"Their mission was only a simple A-rank delivery. While delays are not unheard of, the group is officially ten days overdue." He paused, a pensive frown tugging at the corner of his lips. What else was there to tell? Anymore information would be unnecessary... Oh… Wait…

The air tensed as Kakashi straightened up and looked Sakura dead in the eye. Sai already knew this particular detail, having been on ANBU Hokage guard duty when the missing ninja were receiving their mission. The young woman in front of Kakashi, currently did not.

Foreseeing large amounts of violent anger, the copy-nin really didn't want to tell her. But, it was better that she know now, instead of later.

"Team Shinoka is comprised of one jounin and two chuunin. The captain is Nara Shikamaru. His subordinates, are Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. Will this impair your ability to complete the assigned mission?"

Sakura had inhaled sharply upon hearing the Nara clan leader's name. She had then gone pale when he next mentioned the Hyuuga heiress and Yamanaka clan leader. A few deep breaths later, "Of course not, Hokage-sama."

The shinobi made no other comment, nor did she appear to desire a human sacrifice. Wow, age and war did wonders in mellowing her out. It was disheartening that Kakashi was only just now seeing that.

The silver-haired ninja scowled a little at this, but though no further on the subject. Instead, he reached for the scroll from earlier and held it up. "In this scroll," he wiggled said item, "is a map, a security pass, and information on the missing team's travel route. Any questions?"

Sakura, who wore a vague expression, just shook her head slowly. The ex-root operative only frowned.

The Hokage slouched back into his usual posture and waved the scroll in a dismissive gesture. "Well, if that's al-"

Sai cut the man off. "Has Naruto been informed of Hinata-san's disappearance?"

Both Sakura and Kakashi stared wide-eyed at their companion. This was the second time Sai had acted unprofessionally and disrespectfully towards his Hokage. Knowing Sai, it was probably the second time in his entire life.

Respectful subordinates really are a dying breed...

A split second later and the copy-nin understood. If Sai's determined expression was anything to go by, the dark-haired man was worried for his friend. Aah, so that's why he slammed the doors open... "No, he knows nothing about this..."

When Kakashi gave no hint of continuing, Sai's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately for both Sai and Kakashi, Sakura was faster and, as the wise like to say, 'you snooze, you lose'.

Sakura's palms slammed down on the desk. There was an audible crack as the wood dented. Kakashi tilted his head in her direction, ready to deliver a quip about showing some consideration for the innocent furniture. However, one glance at the green fire in the jounin's gaze had him rethinking several life choices.

"Naruto should be told!" She snapped in a volume that, Kakashi was positive, did not qualify as 'inside voice'. Iruka should be ashamed.

"I-" Kakashi was cut off. Again.

"These are his friends and fiance we're talking about!"

Past experience and observation warned him there was no way to defend yourself when arguing with Sakura. Sadly, Kakashi clung to the foolish hope that maybe, just maybe, this had also changed in the last few years. "I-"

"Don't try to worm your way out of this!" Nope, apparently not. Consenting defeat, he slumped over and leaned back into his chair. "He needs to know!" For emphasis, a palm slapped the already bruised desk, denting it further. He inwardly winced, that poor desk... At this point, Kakashi was a little miffed that his ANBU guard hadn't jumped to his aide. "His fut-" Why does she need to be so loud?

"Sakura." His tone silenced her immediately. Kakashi was suddenly grateful for the mask on his face. There was no doubt in his mind that Sakura would lunge if she saw him smirking. As it was, the woman was fuming. Apparently Tsunade had taught her apprentice more than just jutsus. Maybe, without that alcoholic woman's guidance, Sakura could have grown to be a pleasant,  _ non _ -tantrum throwing powerhouse? Too late now...

Still slouching, Kakashi leveled the medic with a look that allowed no room for argument. "As Hokage, I do not want Naruto to know that Hinata is missing. I do not want him to know that anyone is missing. If he did... What do you think he'd do?"

An embarrassed flush began to undermine her scowl as she grumbled, "he would go looking for them. With or without permission." Sakura's head tilted forward as she stepped back and out of her offensive posture. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "don't worry. I understand how you feel." A pause, he was going to regret this... "Someone, or myself, will tell him today or tomorrow."

Mood brightened, Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Both shinobi turned to Sai, who had silently scuttled to the wall while Sakura was shouting.

More than happy to divert the attention, the Hokage gestured to the empty area by Sakura. "By all means."

The ink-nin returned to his original spot. "What will you tell him?" He hesitated before adding, "Naruto is very worried."

In a perfect world? Absolutely nothing. In this thrilling soap opera I refer to as 'life'? A deceiving truth. "You may tell Naruto that Team Shinoka is suffering from a delay and will hopefully return within a few weeks. If they're unlucky, it may be a month or two." The shinobi in front of him looked uncomfortable (even Sai), but they nodded in consent.

"Good. Now, here." Kakashi tossed the scroll to Sai.

Sakura sidled up to her companion as he unrolled the paper. Together, they started reading through the information. Knowing it would take a while, the Hokage spent his time doing neglected paperwork. It was surprising, the amount of space paper could take up. The copy-nin decided to never again tease Tsunade about her old work ethics; drinking on the job seemed like a viable option at this point. The sheer amount of complaints people reported were intimidating, if not hilarious. Was every village full of ungrateful brats? Maybe he should ask...

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired ninja looked up to find his subordinates staring at him. "What?"

"Uh, I asked you a question..." Did she?

"Did you?"

Sakura huffed. "What were Shinoka delivering?" Good question...

"Mm..." the hokage looked skyward(er, ceiling-ward?) as he contemplated for several long seconds. It wasn't that Kakashi didn't remember, he did. It was more along the lines of 'he has paperwork he doesn't want to do and needs a temporary distraction'. What better than annoying Sakura and(hopefully) Sai?

To his entertainment, Sakura was already turning red. Just a few more seconds and... "You forgot!" Ah, how he missed his students' accusing shouts.

"Mah, mah, Sakura-chan. Have some faith in me." He inwardly chuckled as her face turned a darker red.

"Team Shinoka's delivery mission was already completed. They disappeared on their way back." Kakashi's good mood fell away as he spoke. Three of his shinobi were missing. That was three lives unaccounted for while under his care.

It wasn't just his mood that was suffering, the atmosphere was suddenly heavy with unspoken apprehension. They all needed to get to work, the sooner the better.

The Hokage cleared his throat loudly, once again drawing his subordinates attention back to himself. "Your teammates have already been chosen and briefed. You are to meet them at the front gate tomorrow at 7 a.m. Until then, prepare for a long trip. Your current destination is the house of Shinoka's client in Yu no Kuni(The Land of Hot Water). Once there, you will begin the investigation and proceed at will."

Kakashi took a moment to study the his fellow shinobi. Sai and Sakura looked pale and determined as they gazed back at him. The moment passed and the silver-haired man gave them his signature closed-eye smile. "Travel safe and fight smart. Dismissed."

Sakura gave him a small smile and a firm, "we'll bring them back." Sai responded with a bow and a smile of his own. Then, just like that, they were were walking away and out the door. 

Kakashi stared in their direction long after they left.

Despite the clan's hounding him constantly, he'd deliberated for three days. Thinking over all his options and every outcome he could imagine. The Hokage valued the lives of his people and he would do anything to keep them safe. For that reason, he had made the decisions on who to send with the utmost care. Yet, doubt still plagued his mind. Had he made the right choices?

Only time could tell…

Suddenly, it hit him like one thousand volts of lightning. Kakashi shot up, his back straight as a rod. How could he forget? He gave a quick hand signal, all the while berating himself for his lack of focus.

An ANBU agent was kneeling by his side the instant the hand signal ended. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"ANBU Squirrel," Kakashi greeted as he scrawled out a quick note. Once finished, he rolled up the tiny letter, took a minute to tie it with a pink ribbon, and then handed it to Squirrel. "Deliver this to ANBU Cat. At the moment, he should be patrolling near the west gate. Tell him to open it when he returns home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The agent was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. With that taken care of, he felt a little more relaxed. Not to mention, he secretly loved how the ANBU agents unknowingly delivered his mail. In fact, it was quite amusing how they all assumed that whatever he wanted done was extremely important. He chuckled softly. Being Hokage did have it's perks...

Yet, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. After all, he'd been looking forward to seeing Sakura and Sai's expressions when he told them their team name…


	4. Extra: Pink Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a Naruto fan, you should know who the mysterious ANBU Cat is. If you don't know... Have no fear! You'll find out next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: This will probably crush all of your hopes and dreams, but... I do not own Naruto.

ANBU Cat darted to his home as fast as he could. Upon entry, he headed straight for his mission desk and sat down in his old wooden chair. He flicked on the desk lamp and removed his mask, laying it on a stack of blank paper.

With eager fingers, the tiny scroll was pulled from his pouch and held under the dim light. Unopened, two things about the object struck him as strange. The first, was the size of the scroll. The thing was miniscule; about as long as his pinkie finger. The second, was the bright pink ribbon tied around the scroll. It even had a little bow.

Confused and unnerved in equally immense quantities, Cat gently pulled the edge of the ribbon. The bow refused to unravel. He pulled harder. The bow seemed to tighten. Annoyed, the agent pulled both ribbon edges. The damnable bow got even tighter. Who had tied this thing?

Cat pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch and held it over the pink fabric. With a sinking feeling, he noticed the scroll was too small for him to cut its binding off. Not knowing what else to do, he sawed of the little bow off. A small surge of satisfaction welled up with him as the current symbol of his frustration fell off.

The feeling didn't last long. Once the bow was gone, a network of knots was now visible. At this point, Cat was positive that whoever had done this was either a cruel monster, giggly sadist, or a bored asshole. Maybe even all three.

A glance at the clock told him it was 8 p.m. Taking deep, calming breathes, ANBU Cat located two senbons and got busy. It was going take a frustrating amount of concentration, but he could do this. He had no choice. ANBU only delivered important messages and there was no doubt in Cat's mind that this was one of them. For this reason, he'd work all night if he'd have to. 

This scroll was going to be read. No matter what...


End file.
